Again
by PenguinForce
Summary: After Link defeats Ganondorf, Zelda warps Link back to his childhood. But what happens when instead of going back seven years, Link is transported to modern day Hyrule? Link will have to face the challenges of the old temples and the new technology if he plans to get back. He will have to do everything again. Featuring all of the characters from the Ocarina of Time.
1. Link Goes Home

**Hello Fanfiction! Thanks for checking out this story. I hope you all enjoy it. I also ask for you, the awesome reader that you are, to leave a review telling me how you like it. Also, check out my other story, The Great Mushroom World War under the Mario section. And now, introducing chapter 1...**

**Link Goes Home**

"The Great Evil King Ganondorf... beaten by this kid?! Link... raaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Link put his sword down as he watched the monster being sealed into the realm.

"Thank you, Link... Thanks to you, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Evil Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time. All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed... Link, give the Ocarina to me... As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it. When peace returns to Hyrule... It will be time for us to say good-bye... Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..."

Zelda picked up the ocarina and played a tune. Then, as she played the final note, link disappeared.

**-A ton of years later-**

Car horns honked below as the morning rush had already initiated. Link arose out of his bed, tired and confused. Never before had he heard such strange sounds, or slept in such a weird looking room. He lifted his head to get a good look around and saw strange objects. There was this strange looking contraption on the ceiling that went in circles and was like some sort of wind maker. On a little table next to him, he saw a black rectangle that had these numbers on it, a sideways triangle that had the word play under it. But what game did it play? The weirdest thing that was in his room was a large box like shape, that when he pushed a little button, it made a moving picture appear! Link was so confused. He put on his tunic, equipped his sword and shield and walked out of the room. There was one thing missing from the puzzle… but what was it?

Where's Navi?!

Link turned his head frantically in search of his companion but she was no where in sight. He searched all throughout the tiny, cramped room but she was gone. Link sighed, then he walked out of the door.

He started heading towards a strange door that opened and closed all by itself! But every time the doors would close, numbers would light up above the, elevator; at least that is what the caution sign said.

Link walked through the doors and entered a small area and pushed the lowest button that was there. The doors started to close and Link had a freak out session as he though he would be stuck in here for ever. He lunged to the doors to try and keep them from closing but was too late, they were jammed shut. Then, the room started to move and it felt as if Link was falling. But it came to an abrupt stop. Link watched as the doors opened to reveal a room with a few-eh- long comfy chairs with cushions on them and a very high counter. It looked kind of like the inside of the bazaar in the market at HyruleCastle. He walked up to a cheery looking man behind the desk to ask him a few questions. But the started to chuckle as he walked closer.

"Hello sir. Why are you dressed up like some renaissance man? Going to a costume party?"

Why would a man ask Link of all people a ridiculous question like that!? Most women back in Hyrule actually thought this man's apparel was quite classy.

Link, ignoring that comment proceeded to ask the man his question. "Could you direct me to HyruleCastle please? I need to speak with the princess."

"Princess!? What are you talking about? The last time I checked, we run under a democracy! But I can tell you where that old castle is. We are in the middle of the city right now and the castle is at the northern edge of it."

"Okay thank you."

Link started to walk out of the front door but was interrupted by the man at the desk.

"Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"What's a cab? Is it a horse because I could use one." Link replied.

"No but I could get you a carriage if you like."

Link thought for a second then decided to take the man up on his offer. Five minutes later, Link walked outside because the man at the front desk had said his ride was here.

Link was in awe when he took his first step outside. Everywhere he looked, he saw automatically run carriages going by themselves, and more giant boxes with moving pictures. He saw so many lights that were lighting up the night sky, and buildings that seamed to scrape the sky, and little stands selling… hot dogs. The only thing he recognized was the horse and carriage that was five feet from where he was. He climbed into the carriage but didn't see the driver of it anywhere so Link decided to take control. He grabbed the reins and whipped them. The horse started to walk but just then, a man started to yell at Link.

"Hey what are you doing!? Give me back my horse!"

Link was not nervous as he had stolen a horse once before. He jumped from the carriage and onto the horse. He then undid the little amount of rope that was keeping the horse tied to the carriage and rode away. He then hit the horse to make it start running.

"Come back with my horse!" was what Link heard now far in the distance.

He galloped on to the street and proceeded to head to the north end of the city, hoping Zelda would help straighten everything out. So much had changed in the world around him and he longed to go back home, to his original time. But there was something that didn't make any sense.

Link remembered beating Ganondorf in the ruble of his castle and he also remembered Zelda and the other sages sealing him in the realm. Zelda promised to return him to his childhood but this was clearly not his adolescence world he remembered. What had gone wrong?

Link continued to ride down the road until it ended. The other streets were pointing him in the wrong direction so where would he go from here? But the rush of the nighttime traffic on the highway above gave him an idea. The horse started to run into the side yard of the house in front of him then jumped over the back fence. They were now running parallel with the highway but another building was about to get in the way. Link turned the horse in the direction of the freeway and just in the knick of time, they managed to run to the edge of the freeway and entered it. The horse galloped along with the speeding cars while getting honked at from the cars behind him.

"Hey buddy, nice ride! Hahahahaha"

This man sounded a lot like Ingo from Lon Lon Ranch, but Link ignored him, as he was determined to get to the castle. Finally, a sign appeared on the right.

Point of Historical Interest

HyruleCastle

This was it! Link veered the horse to the outside lane and took the exit. After following the signs for a countless number of twists and turns, Link rode into the castle parking lot. He stepped off the horse and tried to remember this castle back in the hay days before Ganondorf arrived. This was a booming town or as the guard used to say at the drawbridge, a peaceful, prosperous town. It looked different. The castle was a little bit away from here which means he was in the old marketplace. He remembered the shoppers who never left the shopping stalls, and the little girl who chased the cuccos around, or the fat lady with the tiny white dog, and the two men who were always laughing by that tree. But it was all gone, buried under feet of concrete. Link proceeded to enter the castle by the gates but was stopped by a guard.

"You need a ticket pal to enter."

Link remembered the first time he came to the castle and had to pay the guard ten rupees to enter. He became smart though and started using the cobblestone to sneak in. but he still went to the ticket vendor to go buy a ticket.

"How much is it?"

"Twenty bucks." The lady answered sounding very bored.

What was this "buck" of there's. All he had was a hundred and sixty rupees.

"Can I give you twenty two rupees instead?" Link asked.

"Haha, very funny. Now pay up. People are waiting behind you."

"No I am serious. All I have are rupees."

"Sir, where do you come from?"

"KokiriForest."

"Oh really? That so cool." The women said very sarcastically. "I am from Neverland and I eat dinner with Captain Hook and I have a fairy that can make me fly." The women said in her sarcastic tone.

"No really, I am!" Link pleaded.

"Sir, KokiriForest is just a myth. I mean really, a whole village that is inhabited by children who never grow up and have fairies that guard them."

"It is a real place." Link said very frustrated.

"So if you really are from there, where is your fairy?"

"I don't know, she wasn't there when I woke up."

"Sir, I deal with a number of whack jobs every day but you have just made the top of the list. Now, either pay up or step out of line"

Link, very angry by all of her insults angrily stomped out of the line. "If she won't give me a ticket and they won't let me enter, I guess I will sneak in." Link thought.

"Hey buddy, nice outfit by the way!" the lady from the ticket booth said.

Link glared at her as he made his way around the corner then started to climb the wall. Link mad it up with ease without anybody noticing him. "If the guards are still as blind as before, this should be a breeze." But instead, he thought it would be much easier to join one of the tour groups passing by.

He blended in pretty well since some of the guests were dressed like a Hyrulian would.

"So before we get started, where are you all from?"

Link heard really weird kingdoms he had never heard of before like London, New York, Colorado, and other weird kingdoms. The tour guide then looked directly at Link.

"Where are you from?"

Link, wanting to avoid a humiliating conversation, said, "Oh you know… just from around here."

"Oh, okay then. Well everyone, welcome to HyruleCastle. This castle was built a long time ago and was the capitol for the kingdom. Historians say that this isn't the original castle. They say for some odd reason, the people living here, called Hyrulians tore it down and built a new one for some odd reason about 750 years ago.

Link new the real reason. Ganondorf destroyed the castle to replace it with his own but thanks to Link, it was destroyed. Apparently, Zelda had a new one made that was exactly like the old one from his childhood.

"This kingdom was ruled by a royal family for many years, but one of the members never had any children or ever got married. Can anyone tell me who that was?"

Link didn't know the kingdom wasn't owned by Zelda's family throughout its whole existence.

Nobody answered the question but then just as the tour guide started to open her mouth, a child shouted out, "Princess Zelda"

"Yes that is right. Princess Zelda took over the kingdom during a very hard time in the kingdom. She never married though. The only reason historians can get for this puzzling question was a letter that was found inside of the courtyard. It read, 'I will wait for you my love, the defeater of evil and savior of this kingdom. But alas, due to my mistake, we will never meet again.' Historians don't know what she meant by her mistake but all we know is that it cost her marriage."

Link thought about this letter. Was Zelda talking about him? He defeated Ganondorf, the evil, and he helped to save the kingdom. But what was the mistake Zelda made?

"Now, we are about to enter this age old castle. In the olden times, we would go through the drawbridge but to help preserve it, we built a little walkway in."

Link broke away from the group and started walking to the right. He turned the corner and a memory from his childhood came back.

Talon sleeping right next to a few crates of Lon Lon Ranch milk. Link needed to get through the hole so he found the cucco Malon gave him and used it to wake him up. Link then entered the castle for the first time.

If only Link could go back to those days, when life was easy and made sense. But now, he was stuck in another time, in the wrong time.

He turned back around and headed into the castle via the new walkway. This was the first time Link had ever been inside the main castle itself. It was very big and elegant. There was red carpet on the floor just like he saw Ganondorf kneel on when he was a child. He walked through many room s to try and find the courtyard but he was unable to locate it.

"Excuse me, could you please direct me to the castle courtyard?" Link asked.

"Yes sir it is through that door on the right but you can not go in there. The last family that ruled this place before handing it over to the government asked that nobody enter it for secret reasons. We decided to agree and for twenty five years, nobody except the royal family has stepped in there."

"How often does the Royal Family visit?"

"You are in luck because the king only visits once a year and he just happens to be here today! If you want to talk to him, there is a line by the gift shop."

"Where is that?"

Link received the directions and wasted no time to go find him. But unfortunately, every other tourist was waiting in line too. They all wanted a picture with him. He got in line and started watching as slowly and slowly, every guest moved up to stand next to the king for ten seconds and get their picture taken with him. But Link needed longer.

After about a half an hour, Link finally was up to "get his picture."

"Hello sir, welcome to the castle! Come, stand next to me."

Link got up close and positioned himself right next to the king's ear.

"Smile"

Just as the camera was about to flash, Link spoke to him.

"I need to get into the courtyard." Link whispered.

"And why?"

"It is in regards of Princess Zelda. And I know you wont believe anything I say so…"

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out an ocarina.

"Did you get the replica of the fairy ocarina at the gift shop?"

Link ignored his question and started playing the sacred song passed down by the Hyrulian royalty, aka Zelda's Lullaby. Link finished playing the song perfectly and put down the ocarina. The king stared at him in amazment then quickly looked at the crowd awaiting a picture with him.

"This session is now over. You boy," pointing to Link, "come with me."

Link followed the king down the hall and started going up a staircase marked off by a velvet rope. They went inside a small room and the king shut the door… and stared Link right in the eye.

"How do you know that song?"

"What do you mean?" Link said

"Where and who did you learn that song from?"

"You are not going to believe me." Link said.

"Tell me anyways." The king replied, still staring Link right in the eye.

"Well, here goes. I am not from this time."

"Yeah and?"

"Princess Zelda's attendant taught me the song."

"What was her name huh? Only the royalty knew her name."

"Well I know two things about her. One, she is the sage of the ShadowTemple and two, her name is Impa, one of the last remaining Sheikah."

"If you really are who I think you are, then answer these questions. Only the true person I am looking for can answer these all correctly. AHEM…" the king said clearing his throat. "First question, where are you from?"

Link knew that you should never lie to royalty, "KokiriForest."

"Okay… What is the name of the horse you used to ride?"

"Epona, the fastest and best brought up horse that I got from beating Ingo in a horse race on Lon Lon Ranch."

"Okay you answered the next question which would have been how you got her but lets carry on I suppose. What happened if you hit the window on the left in the courtyard with the fairy slingshot?"

"A guard would get mad at me and throw a bomb at me."

"Who did you rescue from inside Lord Jabu Jabu?"

"Princess Ruto, sage of the WaterTemple and Princess of the Zoras."

"Last question, who watched over you and helped you along the way as an adult?"

Link thought their might be a sentimental question at the end.

"It was Zelda. She disguised herself as a Sheikah to hide from Ganondorf and she showed me her true self in the Temple of Time right before she was captured by Ganondorf. Without her help, I may never have been able to save Hyrule."

"I don't believe it." The king said sounding very stunned. "All these years I always thought the myth was preposterous. How could Zelda have actually done that?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was just a young boy, my father told me the tale of a hero in green and a princess who saved all. I don't know if you took the tour but in it they say the castle was destroyed and rebuilt for a reason unknown, but I am sure you know the real truth just as I do."

"Ganondorf took over and built his castle over the remains of the old one."

"Yes and the myth went that the hero in green, the Hero of Time was supposed to lay the Master Sword down in the realm and Princess Zelda was supposed to play the Ocarina of Time and bring him back to his old time. But she became transfixed on the hero and wasn't paying attention to the last note. She played an incorrect note and instead of sending him back to his old time, he warped way into the future. This had just been a myth passed down by every royal member. Zelda apparently before she died wrote the quiz I gave down to you and said just as she made her final breath, 'If one in green answers all of these questions down correctly then he is the one.' I thought it was just a love story but then I was handed something very important, the Ocarina of Time. This was the item she took from the Hero of Time to send him back. I was told that Zelda had said if I ever meet the man she described, give the Ocarina to him and find a friend that lives forever."

The king fished in his pocket for an object, then he found it and pulled it out.

"Take this ocarina. Zelda would have wanted you to."

Link reunited with the Ocarina of Time.

"Also, Zelda said one more thing. She said have the Hero go to the place we first met at and have him look under the brick of the window."

"The courtyard." Link said under his breath. "Please, will you let me into the Courtyard?"

"Of course."

Link followed the king down the stairs and through the red velvet rope. They turned to the door that had been locked and after the king turned the key, Link entered into the courtyard.

"This is it. This is where I first met Zelda."

"How was she?"

"The prettiest things the gods have let touch this earth. I crawled through the whole that has water running from the castle into the moat on the right of the castle outside. I had to avoid being caught by numerous gaurds just to talk to her but it was all worth it."

Link walked up to the window that over looked the throne room. He looked through it.

"Through here was where I first laid eyes on Ganondorf. I was soo young back then." He stepped back and said, "This is where I met Zelda. This is the window we met at."

Link walked up to the window once again and studied it. Then, he grabbed the brick under that window and saw there was another letter there.

"Link, I am sorry for sending you to the wrong time but in order to get back, you must get Navi back and go through the Door once again. I know that you still have the Lense of Truth so look through it in the courtyard."

Link put the letter down and got out the Eye of Truth.

"Is that really the sacred Eye of Truth?" the King asked.

"Yes it is."

"It really is you. Another myth I heard from my father was that the one Zelda spoke about had the ability to see what really lies in the world."

Link looked through it and turned all throughout the courtyard. Then he saw it. There was a little nook in the wall that had a treasure chest in it."

Link put down the lenses and passed it to the king.

"You see that little bit of wall over there?" Link said while pointing in the general direction. "Use the lense to see what really lies there."

The king grabbed the Eye and looked at where Link pointed to.

"Whoa. I never knew that was there."

"Zelda's letter told me to use it."

Link walked to the crevice and grabbed the treasure chest that was there. He blew the dust off of it and looked the king in the eye.

"Let's see what Zelda left for me."

Link popped the lid open and stared at what was inside.

The three Spiritual Stones and another letter. Link grabbed the three stones and looked them. He then opened the letter from Zelda.

"You remember these? Well they will come in handy for you because you must enter the Sacred Realm once again and lay down the Master Sword once and for all. It sounds easy but unfortunately there is more to the riddle. The sages sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm and so by opening the realm, you will be allowing Ganondorf to enter your new world. For the Master Sword to be able to work its magic and allow you to finally enter your childhood, peace must reign in Hyrule. You will need to awaken the sages one more time in each temple. You may or may not have all the items you left my world with but you can regain them in the temples. Most of the sages have already passed on but their spirit remains. One last message, I bet you are wondering where Navi is, so I will give you a step in the right direction. Go find the one person who will always live on. I look forward to seeing you Link. Good Luck."

Zelda's signature was signed on the bottom and this made Link tear up. He missed her badly.

"Are- Are those the spiritual stones?"

"It feels like just yesterday I obtained all of them from their owners. One from the Great Deku Tree, this red one," Link showed the stone to the king, "I got for killing King Dodango in Dodango's Cavern. I received it from the leader of the Gorons as a reward for my bravery. And this one I got from killing the parasites inside Lord Jabu Jabu and helping the Princess of the Zoras escape from his belly."

"You are the one from all of the legends I ever heard. I always thought the Gorons were crazy for telling a tale of a kid killing a fifty foot beast, or entering a whale just to save one zora."

"They are real all right. I have the scars to show you. But none of that matters right now. I need to enter the Sacred Realm."

"Wait, you mean the legendary room behind the wall in the Temple of Time?"

"Yes but it will come with a cost. It will release Ganondorf. He will take over the kingdom and for a short time, this land will turn into an evil paradise."

"You will be able to defeat him right?"

"I have done it once before, I can do it again."

"I don't want to be the person in the way of your return home so I would like to bid you good luck. Do you mind if I just look at these stones before you go? They have been missing for 816 years when Zelda died."

"Wait, she died that long ago?"

"Yeah but don't you fret. If Zelda's plan works, you will be seeing her by the weeks end."

Link walked out of the castle and turned around to get one last look at it. He couldn't believe that the small town he came to know had become all of this. He saw the king waving to him and Link returned his act of kindness. He then turned his head and started making his way to the Temple of Time where 816 years later, he would open the door and enter the Sacred Realm once again.

**Well, how was it? Leave a review and look forward to new chapters that will be coming very soon. Thanks!**


	2. Taking Time

**Sorry about the delay. When I started this story, I had no intent on going further. But after the incredible support I have been given, I realized, I couldn't stop there. I would like to give a special thanks to sonicxjones, Yami no Nokutan, I'll think of a good name, and Triforcegirl212 for making this one of their favorite stories. I would like to give another thank you to Yami no Nokutan, I'll think of a good name, and Triforcegirl212 for leaving excellent reviews for this story and one last thank you to sonicxjones, Yami no Nokutan, and I'll think of a good name for following this story. Thank you sooo much for all the support. And now from Penguin Force Studios (aka my computer) the next chapter.**

**Taking Time**

It wasn't easy to find the old temple but after finally asking an old lady, he was given directions to it. He looked up at the building standing proud in the afternoon sun. this was the building that altered his life forever and was the cause for himself to be standing here today, in the wrong time. He grabbed hold of the door and pushed it open. The inside of it was completely unrecognizable. It looked like some kind of worshiping area or a church per say. Benches were placed in two columns but they were separated enough to allow a pathway down the center. There were pictures hung up around the building of men and women he had never seen. There were candles and elaborate carpets placed all around the building. But what was the weirdest thing to Link was at the front of the room, where the Door of Time stood shut, a giant sculpture of a man pinned to a T was hung on display. What had happened to the Temple!?

"Welcome, are you here for confessing?" A old man with a long beard said.

"What am I confessing? I have done nothing wrong?" Link said very confused.

"Son, are you familiar with god?"

"Yes there are three. Din, Nayru, and-"

"What are you blabbering on about? There is only one."

Link was really confused and didn't want to get in an argument. So, Link said, "I- I gotta go."

Link started walking to the front of the temple, church, whatever you want to call it. He could see the altar buried underneath candle wax and small carpets. Link studied it then he held his hand at one end of the altar then swiped it across causing everything that was placed on there to fall on to the floor, causing clanking sounds to fill the silent room.

"What are you doing? Get away from there now!" the priest said while he started to run up to the altar.

Link knew he didn't have much time so he quickly fished around for the three spiritual stones and placed them on the black altar. He grabbed the Ocarina of Time, and stared playing the Song of Time.

"I WILL CALL THE COPS!" the priest shouted at Link as he ran towards him.

Link tried to finish the song but upon reaching the final note, the priest snatched the ocarina out of Link's hand and threw it ten yards away from where he was standing. The priest then looked him in the eyes but all Link could remember was seeing the priest's fist come right for his face.

Water splashed all over Link's face but his eyes were still shut.

"He's out cold. Get me another bucket."

Link remembered hearing footsteps and a sink turn on.

"This 'otta do it."

Suddenly, water colder than the Ice Cavern was poured all over Link causing him to wake up from his trance.

"What was that for!?" Link shouted at the man in black.

"Son, your in a heap of trouble. The priest at the church knocked you out and then called the cops. And, well, you probably know where you are now." The cop said.

Link took a good look around but all he saw was three walls that was made of concrete, a window, which of course was barred up, and an open end of the room. But that too had iron bars on it.

"Why am I in a dungeon?" Link said. He had only been in one once before when he had been caught sneaking into the Gerudo's hideout.

"Dungeon? What era are you living in? You are in the finest prison in the state, Hyrule Penitentiary."

Link had no idea what a prison, or penitentiary was but he knew that he was in trouble. But for what?

"Now fella', you're here for vandalizing and for damaging personal property."

Damaging property? Pah. Link had broken into tons of people's houses and a guard house to break open all of the pots inside but he had never been in trouble with the authorities for it.

"Now, you look like a crook who has been locked away in the slammer before so as you know, you get one phone call."

The police forced Link to his feet and started guiding him towards a strange object that looked slightly like a black banana attached to a weird vine of some sort.

"What is this thing?" Link asked while carefully observing the object.

"Hello, Mckfly," the cop said while knocking on Link's head. "That is a pay phone. Now quit being a dummy and use the stupid machine." The officer said in a harsh tone.

Link picked up the phone but didn't know what to do with it. He studied the strange device and was still pretty confused but after what seemed like a year, Link heard a monotone sound coming from one end of the phone. He put it up to his ear but didn't hear anything but that low buzzing sound. Link was stumped. He didn't know what to do next and finally gave up on the device.

The police was really surprised when he saw Link set the phone down.

"You really don't know how to use a phone, do you?" the police man said in utter shock.

"I was trying to tell you that!" Link said under his breath.

"What?"

"I said no, I haven't got a clue." Link said.

"Here, let me help you. Do you know the number you want to dial?"

What was he talking about? What number? What did he mean?

But Link really wanted to evade more humiliation so he just replied, "No."

"Well, what good is this gonna' be to you? Well, may as well get you outfitted and locked up in your cell then."

Link was guided back to the room he woke up in.

"Listen pal, we will hold you here for 24 hours. If we have a good enough reason to hold you prisoner, a court date will be made for your case. Any questions? No?" the cop said fairly quickly. "Well then, see you in a few hours."

With that, he turned his back and started walking to the main part of the prison leaving Link in the cold and clammy cell.

Link sat down on the bed that was in there with him and tried to think of what he could do to get out of here. This place didn't look as easy to break out of as the one the Gerudos placed Link in. Plus, they had become smarter apparently in this day and age since they confiscated all of his equipment. Plus, they didn't leave the window open so he couldn't climb out of it.

Link resorted to just lying down on his hard as a goron's head bed and tried to get some shut eye. But the second he closed his eyes…

"Wake up kid." The policeman said as he opened Link's cell.

"Where are we going?"

"Disney World." The policeman said with major sarcasm in his voice. "Now hurry up and get out here."

Link placed his feet in his shoes and lifted himself off the cold bed. He walked out of the cell and was escorted to the cafeteria for some grub. Link went into the line and picked up a tiny little tray and some silverware. Link wasn't too hungry but the moment he saw the Lon Lon Ranch milk, he licked his lips as he remembered how delicious this milk was. He remembered the first time he ever drank this tasty milk and how he had to catch those weird mutated super cuccos. But it was all worth it because he won milk and was offered to marry Malon.

Link smiled at that memory and grabbed three little bottles of the milk. He walked over to an empty table and started to eat whatever it was that was on his plate something called meatloaf. Then he started on dessert, that sweet, savory milk.

"Hey buddy, you want a baby bottle with that?"

Link looked over at them really confused since he had no idea what a baby bottle was but it seemed to make the other cell mates laugh. Link turned away and stuck to himself. As he poured down the last sip of milk, a policeman came in the door and stood there looking around. He then caught a glance at Link and immediately started to head in his direction.

"Link?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Please come with me."

"What's happening sir?"

"You are being released. King's order."

Link couldn't believe it. He was finally leaving this crummy looking place. He was guided to an office where his clothes and all of his gear were laid out.

"You can go ahead and change sir, then, you may leave."

Link stripped out of his clothes and changed into his old ones. He stepped out of the room and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Looks like the trip to the temple was a success." The king said in a cheery voice.

Link just smiled and shook his hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Well I had no choice. Right after you left, I went back in the courtyard and it looks like one of the letters had fallen out when you picked up the chest. When I read it, I had to get to you before you opened the door. I went down to the church but when I arrived, there were a few police cars there asking the priest a question. I asked what had happened and they told me everything that occurred between you two and how you were sent off to the penitentiary." The king opened the door and allowed Link out. "So I came down here and, well, I am the king so I get almost everything I want so talking you out was a breeze."

"You said you found something that fell out. What was it?" Link asked very curiosly.

"Ill show you in the car boy."

"Just setting things clear, I am like 850 years old apparently so I am a lot older than you are. I am not a boy."

The king just chuckled and continued walking up to a bright yellow thing he had called a car.

"Well being the king comes with a few bonuses like this Lamborghini. Please, get in."

Link watched the king open the door and mimicked his action. He sat down in the shotgun seat and closed the door.

"Alright, here it is."

He handed Link part of a letter and Link grasped it firmly. Link read the letter.

"I forgot to tell you but before you enter the realm, you will need to find Navi. She should be alive but regardless, you need a fairy. Without one, defeating Ganondorf will be impossible. Only the one who will never change will know where Navi is. Good Luck Link."

"Yah I know. I didn't know who she was talking about but you probably do. Anyway, this is why I came to get you."

"Thanks. You have no idea how miserable that clammy place is."

"So do you know who Zelda was talking about?"

Link sat there in the car thinking of every one he had come to know but couldn't place a name on anybody that might still be living today. Finally, after about three minutes, Link came up with one possible person… or tree.

"The Great Deku Tree." Link mumbled under his breath.

"What was that boy?"

"First of all, I am not a boy. I am way older than you. And secondly, the only thing that would never change and can live for hundreds of years is a tree. Not just any tree though. I need to see the Deku Tree. Do you know where he could be?"

"I wish I could say I do but I have always known the Deku Tree as a legend. I haven't a clue."

Link sat there stumped and puzzled. He had to see the tree or he would never be able to enter the Sacred Realm.

Link just sighed and said, "Oh Saria. If only you were here to help me."

At that moment, if Link had been in Las Vegas, all of the lights would have lit up as Link just figured out the puzzle. Saria was a Kokiri. Kokiri never age which means she, along with all of the other Kokiri might still be alive today. That's who Zelda was talking about! The one who would never change is Saria.

Link immediately threw his arms into his pocket and fished out the ocarina.

"What are you doing boy? What are you going to do with that?"

As much as Link hated being called a boy, he ignored the king and started playing one of the most memorable songs he had ever learnt, Saria's Song. Link started playing the ocarina and for the first time in sooooooo long, Link heard the crazy sound of this energetic song. Link blew the last note and was waiting to hear Saria's sweet voice. But he heard nothing… at first. Thirty seconds later, Saria started speaking the man in green.

"I haven't heard this song in years and I only taught it to one person. Link, is it really you?" Saria said on the verge of tears.

Link tried so hard to fight back the tears of joy forming in his eyes. "Hi S-Saria."

Saria started crying as tears of joy overwhelmed her emotions.

"Link, I thought you had died. When you defeated Ganondorf and we sage sealed him away, I heard Zelda say she would send you to your childhood days but I never saw you again. I never thought I would ever see you. Certainly not hundreds of years later."

"Saria, I need to talk to you. I am with the king and he can take me to a place where we can meet. Where can you meet me at?"

"Ask the king to take you to the Riverside Café in Forestville. It is what they call KokiriForest now. See you then Link!"

Link wiped the tears out of his eyes as he realized just how much he had missed Saria.

"Who were you talking to?"

Link forgot the king was in the car with him.

"One of my friends. She is a Kokirir and still alive for that reason. She wants to meet me at the Riverside Café in some place called Forestville."

"That is on the other side of town but don't worry. I will take you there."

"Thank you sir. For everything that you have done."

"It is my pleasure."

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the small background sound of the radio. Link just gazed out the window and was admiring the scenery of the left over Hyrule Field. Link sighed as he remembered how much bigger the field was back in his day and he smiled as memories of himself riding Epona flooded his mind.

A half an hour later, the yellow Lamborghini pulled up in front of an elegant building that had a small water fountain in front of the main doors.

"Well, here we are. The Riverside Café, one of the finest restaurants in town." The king paused for a second then looked Link directly in the eye. "Link, I am going to write down my number. If you ever need anything from me, please do not hesitate to call me. As I see it, if you had never defeated Ganondorf, I would never be where I am today so anything you need from me, just give me a buzz."

"Thank you sir." Link said as he got out of the car and slightly bowed.

"Good luck in your adventure Link." The king shouted as he drove off in his hot rod car.

Link turned around and stared at the restaurant. In just a few steps, he would be face to face with one of the best friends he had ever had.

**Well, how was it? Please leave a review and let me know how it was. Thanks for the continued support. Keep a sharp eye for more new chapters which will be coming soon!**


	3. Old Friends

**Hello Fanfiction. I know, I know what you are all thinking. ****_This guy sucks. He hasn't posted a new chapter in a month_****. Well, I am truly sorry. After I posted chapter 2, I went to Ireland for two weeks and the day after I got back, I went back to school. So between school and my world travels, I had a hard time finding time to sit down and write but tu-dah, it is here. I promise that the next chapter will be posted within two weeks from here on out.**

**And now for my little shpeel.**

**I was sitting down and thinking the other day about this game and something hit me. The first thing was Link's boomerang, and the second was there is something about this game that makes it special. I mean it like this. I have played this game and beaten it like ten times and by now, I know what is going to happen after every event. But there is something magical about this game because it still draws me back to play it and every time, I have sooo much fun playing it. Whether it be the nostalgic feeling it gives me, or just the pure pleasure to escape from the real world for an hour a day and be transported to a mythical, magical world, this game always has something to offer. All I have to say is, I truly love this game and will probably never forget it.**

***cough cough* "Nerd"**

**I heard that Mido! And now, without further adieu, I present the third chapter to Again...**

**Old Friends**

Link walked towards the entrance of the fine looking restaurant. He noticed that people were staring in his directions, no doubt staring at the strange being, Link, who was dressed in apparel from the renaissance period. He ignored the funny expressions and continued walking towards the restaurant.

Now, Link had had to face many obstacles and tough situations but none were as hard as the one that faced him, five feet from where he was standing. It was no doubt a door but there were no handles. How was he to enter? He waited for a minute, contemplating all possible ways to enter but nothing seemed to work. He stepped back and was about to turn around when a lady and her husband came walking out of the door. But the door was spinning?! The lady and her husband walked out of the doors and stopped to get a good look at Link before finally saying, "How do you do?"

"Fine and you?" Link repeated while trying to keep his cool.

"Well, I have had weirder days. Come on honey." The lady swung her head forward and continued her stroll through the parking lot.

Link turned his attention back to the revolving doors. He rolled his head and just like that, he was running, full steam to the doors. He smacked into them like semi truck into a smart car, and almost lost his balance as he exited on the other side.

The two female hoppers looked up from the little podium just as Link stumbled out of the door. They both couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome to the Riverside Café, how many will be in your party?"

Link hadn't a clue what a "party" was so instead he answered back, "Have you seen a girl, possibly wearing green?"

"Oh yes!" the hopper said after a second of thought. "Saria is one of our best customers. She is here tonight, please, follow me."

She picked up a menu and started escorting Link through the restaurant, weaving through the maze of tables that lay before them.

By the time she escorted him to a door marked private, Link had felt like he had just walked all the way from Death Mountain to the Desert Colossus.

"Right through here sir."

Link was handed the menu and the hopper turned around and disappeared. Link breathed in heavily, and as he exhaled, he placed his hand on the knob and slowly twisted it. He pulled the door open and stared into the room.

There, at a small circular table, sat a young girl, with leaf green hair, ocean blue eyes, and light peach skin. She looked up from the table, and her sad, depressing look, turned into the biggest smile Link had ever seen from her. She bolted out of the chair and ran, teary eyed to Link, where she embraced in a warm hug. Link leaned over, as Saria was still the size of a child, and hugged her back too.

"Link!" Saria said while crying tears of joy. "I never thought I would see you again… Oh Link." Saria continued to hug the man before finally letting go. "Hay, come and sit. We have loads to talk about." Saria turned and walked to her seat, while wiping the sleeve of her tunic on her eyes.

Link took a seat and grabbed a menu but to his surprise, Saria swatted it out of his hands.

"Don't bother, I ordered for both of us. Now listen, I hate to start things off in an urgent matter but have you been to the castle?"

"Don't worry Saria. I already visited the castle, and met the king and-"

"You met the king?! I have been living in this time longer than you and have only met the king once and you manage to do it within days of entering this realm?" Saria said awe struck. "Okay back on subject. The real important thing is did you get the letters Zelda left hidden in the courtyard?"

"Saria, I have already done all of that."

"So you know what you must do then right?"

"Well, that's why I came to you. I know I must open the realm, but it would be suicide if I unleashed Ganondorf in the condition I'm in. What I am trying to say is, I need to find Navi. I can't do it alone."

"Sure you can. Don't doubt yourself." Saria said trying to be optimistic.

"You don't understand. Navi was always there to help me along and pick me up when I felt down. You don't know the pain I would have suffered without someone to talk to. There were times in the Shadow Temple that I would have curled up in a ball and cried if it weren't for her. All the overwhelming stress that came with this difficult task of awakening the sages, I couldn't have done it alone. She always kept me going and encouraged me to strive further. I need her Saria. I need her."

Saria bit her lip then gently sighed.

"Link, no one has told have they?" There was a long pause, then, Saria began her speech. "Well, back when we were growing up, Hyrule was recovering from the civil war that had been fought around the time of your birth. When you were sealed away in the temple, Ganondorf used the Triforce to rein evil upon this land and we entered seven years of misery. When you awakened all of the sages and defeated Ganondorf, do you know what happened?"

Link shook his head.

"Hyrule entered what was known as the 60 glorious years. Peace was spread through the land and there wasn't an ounce of evil during this time. But every good time must come to an end. I was at Zelda's bedside the night she died and I could sense something ill was about to occur. I quickly went back to the forest and sealed up the entrance. I told the Great Deku Tree about the way I felt and he agreed with me that in order to keep the forest safe, we must all go into hiding. Zelda never had children so the heir to her throne was a young man whose name I sore never to repeat again. He started out as a nice king, and was a very generous man. But power corrupts and something happened to him that forever changed Hyrule. He started slaughtering the poor, rose taxes on everyone and made everyone in Hyrule struggle to survive while he bathed in the riches he stole from us. He drained Lake Hylia, damned up the river from Zora's Domain, and cut down nearly every tree in Kokiri Forest. He destroyed Hyrule and all we could do was watch from the shadows we hid in as our home became a pile of burnt up trees. Our kind was eventually forgotten and referenced as a myth. In their eyes, we never existed. When we came out of hiding a century later, everything was gone. Many of the forest animals had died, including fairies. Link, we tried to gather as many fairies as possible but I don't recall ever seeing Navi. Link, I am honestly not sure if Navi survived."

Link was infuriated. His best friend didn't bother to help him out with that one simple task of keeping Navi safe.

Link started shouting at Saria. "How do you not know? Huh? You spent how long in hiding and you don't KNOW if you saw her or not?"

"Link please. There was so much going on and-"

"I thought I could trust you forever. I thought you would be the one to make sure Navi lived on but you couldn't even do that could you?"

Saria, now sobbing, said, "Please Link. I was just trying-"

"What trying to fail?!"

"Link, please STOP! I don't want to here anymore shouting. You are the bestest friend I ever had. All I ask is for you to not shout at me. After all, I-I…" Saria was in complete sobs after that sentence.

Link could sense something wasn't right. This wasn't the Saria he knew. He stood up from his seat and walked over to comfort Saria.

"Link. Everyone from the forest is gone…. Mido, the Know-It-All brothers, the twins, all gone. It is only me…. I am the last Kokiri alive. Link… my time is coming. I have become sicker in the last year. My bones are starting to ache and I have felt soo much pain lately. The Great Deku Tree thinks I have a month left of my life…. Link, I am in dying."

Link didn't know how to respond. He just continued to hug Saria.

"Link, the only person who knows about Navi's whereabouts would be the Great Deku Tree. Link, you must find Navi, you must save Hyrule and banish Ganondorf once and for all. You must go back to your original time and rewrite history. You alone could change the bloody events that followed the passing of Zelda. For everyone Link, you must succeed."

There was a long moment of silence between the two as Saria just continued to softly cry. Then finally, Link broke the stillness.

"Saria, the new Hyrule is a mess and impossible to navigate through. Will you accompany me on this new journey?"

Saria looked up to the green man and with a shy smile replied, "Yes Link. I will help you and always be there whenever you need me."

Link smiled. "Thank you Saria... Now how about you and I skip dinner and get started on this journey."

"Agreed."

Link pulled Saria's seat back and she eagerly stood up. The two walked out the door, past the bar and the maze of tables and made their way to the entrance.

"Where you going Saria?"

"I am leaving with this man right here."

"Well, I hope to see you soon."

The two made their way through the revolving doors, which Link succeeded on going through on his first time, and headed to the parking lot.

"I hope I never see her again."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"If we succeed, all will be rewritten and in my new life, Hyrule may never come to be what it is today."

The two walked through the parking lot and eventually made it to the street.

"So, how do you propose we get to the Great Deku Tree?" Link asked.

"Well, in the eyes of the law, I am not old enough to drive and honestly, I don't think I would trust you in front of the wheel."

Link smirked as imagined himself trying to drive a car.

"I think the best option for us would either be to walk or find a horse."

"To bad Epona isn't around. It would have been so easy to call her to us."

"So I guess until we find a horse, we walk."

The two toddled down the sidewalk in the warm summer night, quietly thinking to themselves about everything that has happened.

"Link, do you remember that day, so long ago, before you started your quest? You were so young back then and full of curiosity. I remember on that day how you woke up before the sun appeared in the sky and came to my house looking for me. You saw me entering the Lost Woods and followed me all the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I remember how mad I was at you because until then, I was the only one who knew about that place. But I also remember how much fun we had playing together there. I remember playing hide and seek, and running around the hedges, and how you forced me to climb up that tree and walk into the Forest Temple for the first time. Link, even after all these years, that day remains to be my favorite memory I ever had. If only we could go back in time and relive that day over and over again, back to the times when we were young and didn't have anything to worry about."

"Saria, I would do anything to relive those glorious days once again. Although, I could do without Mido in the village."

"To this day, I still don't know why he was so mean to you." Saria said while laughing a little.

"Hey Saria, did you ever meet a giant owl named Kaepora Gaebora?"

"Who?"

"Kaepora Gaebora?"

"Link you never told me you met him. Legend has it that he is a reincarnation of Rauru. Only a few people have ever met him and it is a great honor to meet him."

"Yeah, I saw him so many times as a kid, he helped me but was sometimes really annoying."

"You shouldn't talk about a god like that."

"Well, what I was going to say was to bad we can't find him right now because he used to fly me from Lake Hylia to the castle or from Death Mountain to Kakariko Village. If he was here, he could probably fly us to the Great Deku Tree."

"Yeah that would be nice but as it is, we are already in the old village and really close to the Deku Tree. Maybe another three minutes and we will be there."

"You said the king that ruled after Zelda cut down most of the forest."

"He spared the Great Deku Tree and a majority of the Lost Woods. Only Kokiri Foerest is gone. And right now we are in the old forest. Can you see a single tree?"

"If you hadn't had said anything, I would have thought we were in the middle of Castle Town. It is pretty sad though. Not being able to see a tree in Kokiri Forest."

The two walked side by side for another two minutes; the warm summer air hitting the two faces as they continued down their stroll on memory lane.

"Well, I am sure you can recognize where we are now." Saria said while stopping her casual walk to look Link in the face.

What lay ahead of them was the opening to a small walking path, that was bordered on either side with trees so dense, that they acted like a hedge. The path seemed to twist around the corner but in this light, you couldn't see an inch in front of you.

"We are at the little walkway that leads to the Great Deku Tree."

Link's attention turned to a little plaque that was just beside him.

The Great Deku Tree National Park

Legend has it that the massive tree in the middle of a large clearing was

the life source for the entire Kokiri Forest.

It is also said the tree is what originally gave life to the first Kokiri being.

The tree, known as the Great Deku Tree was also

Said to be the deity for these child like beings.

The age of the tree is 876 years old and…

Link looked up from the plaque and straight into Saria's big, blue eyes.

"I thought Zelda died 816 years ago. And isn't the Great Deku Tree way older than that?"

"Link, do you remember what happened after you killed Queen Gohma and obtained the first spiritual stone, the Kokiri's Emerald?"

"Yeah, the Great Deku Tree… oh right, Queen Gohma killed him."

"Yup and that is the reason Kokiri Forest was invaded by monsters; the Great Deku Tree wasn't there to keep the forest sealed off from the evils in the world. Well, seven years pass and immediately after you awakened me as a sage, the Deku Tree Sprout popped out of the ground. You and Zelda were the same age and at that time, you were both 18 years old. Zelda did die 816 years ago but 60 years earlier, she was 18 which brings me to the final conclusion that the tree is indeed, 876 years old."

"You know Saria, you sometimes sound like a smart alec."

"I take that as a compliment. Now Link, we should get going before the sun rises because if there are people around, the Great Deku Tree won't talk to you. We should hurry."

"I am right behind you Saria."

The two turned to face the opening and started walking through the trees, and eventually made it to the other side. Link barely looked in front of him and his mouth gaped open. He had forgotten how big the tree was. The last time he had seen him, he was merely a sprout.

Saria noticed Link had stopped to look at the tree so she walked back and pulled on his arm to urge him forward. They walked to where the path ended and Saria let go of Link's arm. At first, all Link could hear was the sounds of crickets chirping and the sounds of other insect that inhabited these trees. Then, after all of the anticipation, a voice started to speak.

_"Link. Is that really Link?"_ said a very old, timbery voice. _ "After all these years, I knew I would see thou one more time. It is a shame thou always have to see me in this shape whenever I have grown big and tall but avast, as the last of the Kokiri pass away, I too become weaker and weaker and as Saria is the last of them, I am on the edge of withering and dying myself. On a brighter note, I know why thou have come here Link. And I would like to say for thee to stop worrying for Navi is much closer than you think. Come inside of me one last time and enter the room where Queen Gohma once infested my old body. Link, it is once again time for thou to start a new adventure, one that will prove to be a more difficult one. With the exception of Saria, thou no longer have thou friends of the past to help you on your way. I am sure you have also noticed that Hyrule is not the same as it was in your time either. But with the courage that lives within your soul, and Navi and Saria's guidance, you shall succeed and save Hyrule one more time. So as you enter me one last time, remember this. The future and past depends upon thee, Link. _

_Thou art courageous_

The air was filled with the sound of crickets chirping in the distance once again. But that was soon interrupted by the sound of creaking timber. (**which in Hyrule is apparently possible**) The sound soon came to a halt and the nightly sounds of nature filled the quiet air.

Saria looked at Link, "Are you sure about this?"

"It is the Great Deku Tree. What could happen?"

Link turned his face, adjusted the small dagger and shield and his back (**remember, Link laid the Master Sword down to rest when he transported to the future**) and started to make his way into the darkness inside the tree.

Darkness, absolutes darkness. Link couldn't see two feet in front of him, heck, he couldn't even see his own two feet. The only thing illuminating anything inside the tree was a lit torch at the other side of the dungeon. He started to carefully walk across the room, inching his way forwarded; but that was taking too long so he gradually started to jog. The torch came closer and closer and Link quickened his jog. He was about half way when all of a sudden, the floor just disappeared under his feet. He fell head first down the hole which seemed to go on forever. At the end of the hole, Link saw some light shimmer across the floor beneath him as he fell faster. Then with a huge splash, Link landed in a pool of water about five feet deep, and slightly hit his head on the bottom before surfacing at the top. Link swam over to a little ledge on his right and pulled himself out of the water. He looked around the room and immediately knew where he was and what had just happened.

When he was a kid and entered the Great Deku Tree, Gohma had infested the insides of the tree and had created webs all over the tree, including the hole Link fell through. He had forgotten the whole was there and… well… here he is now.

Link looked to his right where the ledge with the push and pull block was. If he was still in his younger body, he would have had to go through the maze of rooms to reach that ledge and push the block off of it but he was grown up and he could easily pull himself onto it. He got to his feet after pulling himself onto the ledge and stared at the next hole which also had been covered by webs the last time he visited but was now open. Link looked down to see how far of a drop it was but wasn't more than a few feet so he jumped down the hole.

"I guess the Deku Tree got rid of those Deku Scrubs inside of him." Link muttered to himself.

He still remembered the little rhyme that helped him get past the tree scrubs. Twenty three is number one. Aw, good times.

Link approached the door that once lead to Queen Gohma lair and slowly it opened. Link stepped foot into the circular room and was appalled by the sight in front of him.

There must have been easily one thousand fairies in this room, shining their bright glow, blinding Link. He had no idea how he would find Navi in this mess of fairies but Link never the less started searching. It was proving to be harder than he thought though; all the fairies looked the exact same. A pair of wings and either blue or red glow. Link couldn't see their bodies, their faces, or even their hair.

Link had only one idea left. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and stared at it.

"There must be some song that Navi remembered. "Link said under his breath, frantically thinking of some song to play.

He started with Zelda's Lullaby but after playing it, not a single fairy seemed to respond to it. He tried Epona's Song, fearing that for some odd reason, Epona would show up as a horse skeleton. Luckily, no dead horse came charging at him but unfortunately, none of the fairies seemed to care as they all continued doing whatever it was fairies do.

Link was running out of options. What other songs are there that Navi might know?

Song of Storms, Song of Time, think Link, think!

"I got it!" Link shouted out loud.

He put the ocarina up to his lips and slowly stared playing a tune that once got a rocking eating creature's feet moving, one song a person listened to could ever forget.

Saria's Song.

As he blew the last note to that sweet song, he heard a squeaky voice come out of the back of the room.

"Link, do you want to talk to Saria?"

"No."

"Oh… then do you want to talk to…"

There was a long pause and the room went dead silent. Then there was a loud shriek.

"LINK!"

**So, what do you think? How did you like it? Please feel free to leave a comment on the story or reply to what I had to say about the game earlier. I would love to know what you all think of this chapter and this amazing game. Thank you for the continued support and to all the people following me and making this story a personal favorite. I hope to see you all soon! **

**-PenguinForce-**


	4. Double O Link

**Hello Fanfiction and others. I survived the Great Flood! Yes I am referencing Wind Waker but if you live out in Colorado, you all know of the major rain and flooding that occurred. Luckily, I am O.K. and escaped unharmed. Anyway, enough about my life. I have a lot to tell you guys. One of my buddies on Fanfic. Yami no Nakatun, has created a Youtube video series where she mentions noteworthy authors so PM her if you want the link to the most current video and to see if you are one of the mentioned authors. Also, I have created a new community and so far, it isn't to big. So if you have a story that qualifies for it, PM me and I will put it in. I am looking for staff for it too so again, PM me if you are interested and hopefully, we can kick start it soon. Also, I am collecting a poll right now on my page about favorite temples and dungeons so if you have a quick second, click on my profile and take the poll. Last thing. While I have been writing in the last few weeks, I discovered a hidden Triforce on US currency! It could be on the penny, nickel, dollar bill, five dollar bill, hundred dollar bill, who knows? Oh wait, I know. If I can get three more reviews, I will release where it is on the next chapter. If you already know about it, please stay quiet and don't tell others. Now, enough holding you back from reading, Enjoy!**

**Oh forgot to tell you something, this chapter recieved its name more for the end of it than the beginning. Not as action packed as others have been but I promise next chapter will have some twists and turns. Now, Enjoy and please review when you have finished! I would love to know what you all think!**

**Double O Link**

"It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go..."

This quote still rang in Link's ears as he slowly climbed from the once deathly hollow and into the main chamber of the Deku Tree. It also forced him to remember his first meeting he had with the strange figure Sheik.

Link slowly descended from the legendary Chamber of Sages and as his feet hit the floor, the sparkling blue light that illuminated the chamber slowly disappeared and Link found himself gently hit the floor of the Temple of Time.

So much was coursing through his mind as he crept down the stairs and even without all the anxiety of seeing if Ganondorf really had taken Hyrule as his war token, he felt way different from when he lifted the cursed legendary Master Sword from its pedestal. But had seven years really passed?

Slowly stepping down the steps, away from the pedestal, Link heard a sound from within the silence of the temple. The first time he ever drew the Master Sword, he quickly turned around to see what was making this curious sound. Ready to slash his weapon at the enemy who was attacking, Link was baffled to see a man, dressed in blue and white and face covered leaving only his eyes to be exposed, standing feet from where he stand.

He didn't know why but he felt a moment of peace when his eyes laid on the lonely figure. He sheathed his sword, and cautiously approached the figure.

Walking through the dark hollow, with Navi as the only source of light, he remembered how he had felt then. He felt confused and had no idea of what to do and if he hadn't have had Sheik to give him a direction in which to start in, Link would have never known what to do.

Link found himself in the same situation now. Confused and had no idea of what to do or where to go. But this time, no Sheik was showing up to give him direction on his journey. In an even more confusing world too was his need for help. But for now, he would have to put all that aside and celebrate the events of the previous day and now.

What seemed to him as a day and a half ago, he had just defeated Ganondorf and helped to free Hyrule from the reins of this evil man. He had seen all his friends, all the people who in some way or another had a connection with. But that was almost two days in the past. Even though he had lost all familiarity with the great land, Link had been reunited with his old companions, the two best he could have ever wished for.

But he had to remember one thing too. What seemed like two days for Link had in fact been 800 and some years for Navi and Saria and he had to be strong in from of the other two who needed someone right now.

He finally stepped out of the dark hollow and into the fresh, morning sun that seeped through the leaves of the old Kokiri Forest. He smiled as the warmth of the light hit him on his face and for this one moment that occurred, Link was truly happy. He hadn't felt this way since he originally left the forest on his first journey to the castle, back in his childhood days, back when he and Saria used to sneak into the Lost Woods and play the various childish activities with each other.

Just as he thought of his green haired friend, she showed up from behind the tree lines to greet Link and welcome Navi back to the world.

"Well done Link. Thou hast once again proved thy courage to me. I once again entrust Navi to thee. Listen well to her advice as she has helpful things to say… Now, I will enter my final sleep… I know now Hyrule will once again be in good hands."

The old Timbery voice croaked to a stop just as a voice shouted at them from amongst the trees.

"Is someone there?" a voice shouted.

Link looked at Navi and knew that in this day and age, the presence of a fairy would be too appalling for someone to handle.

"Navi hide!" Link whispered to his companion who already seemed to be venturing into his pack on his back.

"Hello, is someone out… Oh hello you two."

"Hello Mr. Ranger." Saria said in her high, child like voice.

"Oh it is just you Saria. Why are you here so early?" the… eh… ranger as Saria said, asked her.

"You know how much I love to come visit here."

"Yeah but at 6:00 in the morning, I can think of several other things young girls like you would be doing like, I don't know, maybe in their beds sleeping. And where are your parents? Do they know you are here?"

Parents, what was he talking about? Kokiri were born in the forest and raised by the Deku Tree. No Kokiri, especially the Sage of the Forest, had any parents what so ever.

Link was about to ask out loud but was given a look by Saria which he knew meant, well in short hand, it meant, shut up.

"Oh, my parents know I am here. They told me just to be back by 8:00 for breakfast." Saria gleefully said.

"I see… And, who is this?"

"He's… my older brother. He left for college and came back for the weekend. He took me here this morning as a surprise."

"Well, I can't argue with that. You two have a good day."

Link just acknowledged the man by giving a light smile as he turned his back and proceeded to a different part of the park. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Link quickly looked at Saria.

"You have a lot of explain to do." Link quickly whispered but stayed quiet enough just to be safe.

"I know, but not here." Saria said back. "Just follow me. And tell Navi to stay hidden until we get to the house."

Link didn't need to tell her anything because he knew she could sense through their connection what Link needed her to do.

They walked out of the thickness of the forest to a small neighborhood where houses that were bigger than any Link had ever seen lined the street on either side. Saria walked up to a white house and proceeded to the front door. Saria reached into here pouch and grabbed a key, unlocked the door, gestured for Link to enter and closed it.

"Be quiet and follow me." Saria whispered to Link who happily complied to her order.

They walked to a set of stairs and walked up them. Link felt happy that he was not in the iron boots right no. he could only imagine what kind of sound they would make in this ever so quiet house. Saria walked into a small room with a bed and dresser and gently closed the door.

"Alright Link, you need to talk quietly for a little. And tell Navi she can come out now." Saria whispered to Link.

Navi flew up out of Link's pouch and softly landed on Saria's bed as she sat and looked directly at the two.

" Link, I know you are really confused but just give me some time to explain. But before I can begin, I need to apologize to you Navi. When the heir of Zelda burned down this forest, I tried to secure all the fairies in a safe place but Navi, in the chaos that befell us, I never was able to spot you. I have never allowed this guilt to overcome me and I am eternally sorry for my mistake."

Navi sighed and looked at Saria in a concerned way a parent might look at their child.

"Saria, you need to allow yourself forgiveness. I was never in danger. Let me explain. Before you came back from the castle, before Zelda died, before Hyrule castle Town prospered again, the Great Deku Tree summoned me. Just three weeks after Link's disappearance and still just a small sapling, he told me that great danger would fall upon Hyrule once more. He told me that the forest and all Hyrule would burn at the rise of an evil king and told me that I was not allowed to leave the Deku Tree Meadow unless given permission as I would be the key to rewriting history. At the time of Zelda's passing, he called upon me again. I hadn't left the meadow for 79 years so I was quick to respond. That conversation still haunts me today for he had told me of what was to occur in Hyrule. He gave me the direct order to round about as many fairies as I could in the next three days and return to him when the time came. When I returned, he told every fairy that we needed to be sure our safety and to hide inside him until he was to pass and Hyrule was once again at peace. But when the last of the fairies entered, he stopped me and told me a prophecy he knew of. He told me that the forest as I knew it would soon burn. Hyrule would change forever with the passing of the princess. He told me creatures of the forest would soon be slaughtered, animals considered sacred to be killed, and the children of Kokiri to be forever forgotten. His last words to me before entering inside him was that you, Link, would once again save Hyrule but even he could not prophesize when your return to this world would be. Saria, it was never your fault. In fact, if it wasn't for you bravery and kindness, many animals may have become extinct in the burning of the forest."

There was a pause as Navi slowly fluttered off the bed and landed on Saria's shoulder to give her a hug.

"And I am really sorry about what happened to Tael, your fairy."

"Wait, what happened?" Link asked not realizing Saria's fairy was indeed gone.

"Link, when I was saving the last of the creatures, we were caught off guard and some of the King's men had already broken past the forest's barrier and heading straight for Kokiri Village. In order for the last of the creatures to go to the safe zone we were hiding in, I needed an extra minute but the men had begun burning. Tael well… she…" Saria sobbing with tears pouring out of her eyes, was unable to finish so Navi jumped.

"Long story short Link. Tael sacrificed herself to ensure the safety of dozens of other animals.

Saria tears eventually stopped and she tried to regain her calm composure.

"Anyways Link, what else did you want to ask?"

"Okay so the king burnt down the village but that doesn't explain why you are now living in this with adults to look after you. It just doesn't fit who you are."

"As you know, the King did indeed burn the forest but the magical spells still binded us to the forest and it still forbid us from wondering out of the forest boundaries. We could never leave this sacred area. Confused and bewildered we hid behind the tree line and like said earlier, we were forgotten. We came out of hiding nearly a hundred and fifty years later and knew that the world would no longer accept our kind. We hadn't a clue on what to do or where to go so we went to the one being who always helped us through these difficult times, The Great Deku Tree. He came up with a plan that we, the Kokiri called Plan Forever Young. We were to disguise ourselves amongst the people of Hyrule. We were to disguise and blend in as children of Hyrule to families that came to live in the old forest."

"But what happens when they notice that you don't ever grow up?" Link asked as he sat down on the bed.

"The Great Deku Tree said that he would be able to push the family out of Kokiri Forest and force them to move somewhere new. Every two years he would do this and he would also somehow use the forest to make everyone who we had met during our time with the family we were with forget about us. So every two years when we entered a new family, it was like meeting the people of the forest for the first time."

Link had to really think about this for a moment but when it all settled in, Link realized how brilliant of a plan this really was.

"So is this the reason the Great Deku Tree said he could finally rest now?"

"What do you mean Link?"

"I am assuming that he came up with this brilliant plan."

"Your assumptions would be correct." Saria stated.

"The he was responsible for changing reality every two years for each Kokiri. But now that you are the last one left, and now that I have given my presence, he has assumed that I will be able to bring back peace to Hyrule and change history."

"But how does this mean the Great Deku Tree can rest now? I don't get what you are saying?"

"He changed reality, he protected the Kokiri, now that I have shown up, he is hoping that I will rewrite history so that the forest never burns, so that Hyrule has a different successor to the throne, so that he will never have to be forced to strain his life on changing the reality. If I succeed, he will never have to do it again."

"Link that is a serious accusations for the Great Deku Tree's plans he has for us but I do say that that does sound like a feasible plan. Link if what you say is true, then I pray to the Goddesses that you succeed. Link, I want to go home."

Saria said she wanted to go home. But technically she was. Was home with Link, back when they were young and innocent, blind to the evils of the world? Time would only tell.

Saria, Navi and Link talked for about a half an hour longer before they heard shuffling footsteps coming from the hallway.

Saria stopped mid-sentence and immediately swiveled her head towards the door in the small room.

"Link, quickly hide in the closet. Navi, you too… Quick! Move!" Saria whispered to Link as she pushed him in the direction of the closet in the opposite end of the room.

Link tried his best to regain balance and hurry to the closet after being pushed off the bed by Saria by he was only half way when the door knob twisted and the door opened.

"Good morning Sari-" was all the man said before a flash of light blinded the entire room along with a quick popping sound.

Link threw a deku seed which allowed him just enough time to make it into the closet and close the door. Although Link and Saria appeared quite fine, the man stumbled forward a bit before coming back to reality.

"Saria, did you just see that light?"

Saria lifted her head from the bed and gave a fake yawn as she stretched and acted as if she had just woken from her nightly sleep.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saria said in a childish tone.

The man Link could only assume to be her temporary father looked confused but quickly washed that thought out of his head.

"Well, anyways. Wake up, your mom is making waffles and they will be ready soon."

"Okay" Saria said as she put her feet on the ground. The man, content to see Saria was making an "effort" to get out of bed, turned his back and proceeded out of the room, closing the door while he was at it.

One the door snapped shut, Saria jerked to her feet and ran to the closet, opening it to find Link almost falling out of it.

"How often do you clean that?"

"Not enough. Now you need to listen to me. You only have a small window of opportunity to escape this house with them finding out you were here. When I give the signal, follow me to the door and run out of the house. It would be too much for them to comprehend your visit and in this day and age, an early morning visit is considered very abnormal. When you are out, walk over to where we went last night for dinner at around 9:00. I will meet you there and then, we will start the journey to restore Hyrule." Saria looked at Link who gave a nod of approval to her. "Alright, wait here until I say go."

Saria walked out into the hallway and Link naturally followed her until he was underneath the door frame. He leaned his head looking in both direction and saw Saria doing the same at the end of the hall. Saria quickly looked back and waved her hand at Link to follow her. He slowly and carefully made it out to where Saria was and awaited her next signal to carry on. They slowly made their way to the staircase which would prove to be the most difficult area to sneak past. The bottom of the staircase was visible from all areas of the house and the father was working in the next room over, which had a perfect view of the stairwell.

"Alright Link, Ill create a distraction but it may not leave a very big window of opportunity. You will need to act quickly and bolt out that door."

"Alright Saira, I guess its on you then."

Saria weakly smiled before turning around and proceeding down the stairs. She turned left and approached the man in the kitchen.

"Do you know where the OJ is Dad? I don't see any in the fridge."

The man turned towards the fridge an peered inside it.

"I guess your right. I'll go get an extra one from the fridge in the garage."

With that, he turned towards a door on the far side of the kitchen and went through it. Saria quickly ran to the stairwell where Link was.

"Quick Link, through here." Saria lead him to the door he had entered the house in. "Remember, the place we had dinner at last night."

"See you then." Link said as he ran out the door, Saria shutting it behind him.

He walked around the corner of the street in the foggy, cold morning that Link knew all to well. Navi sat on his shoulder, glowing dimly as the morning sun hit the duo.

"Well, we have an hour and a half to blow, what should we do Navi?"

"Link, don't take this in a wrong way or anything but, you don't fit in."

Link was surprised to hear this from a companion who never spoke rudely to anyone.

"No I mean your clothes. I have noticed that it seems as if nobody wears tunics and the old clothing style from our days anymore."

Link looked around the small street and noticed one man walking a dog giving him funny looks.

"You know, I think you're right Navi. But I don't know how to dress for this modern age. I think we should wait for Saria to help us out with this."

Navi shrugged and the two continued walking for about ten minute until they reached the restaurant.

"Now what do we do?" Link asked.

"We wait."

Link looked around for something to keep his mind occupied and decided to at least past the time in a better environment than a busy, hustling street so with the company of Navi, he walked into the forest line a few hundred yards from the restaurant and sat down on an old tree stump. Link gently closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of the forest all around him but the next thing he knew was Saria's face hovering over his while being shaken awake.

Link rubbed his eyes and sat up. He adjusted his tunic and looked Saria straight in the eyes.

"How long was I asleep?"

Saria opened her mouth but was interrupted by Navi.

"Almost an hour and a half."

"Yeah and that last half hour I've been searching for you. You weren't where we said we going to meet at."

"Sorry. I just haven't slept since I've arrived here in this time period."

Saria sighed, "Well, I guess you deserve a nap but if you want to go back to the heydays, we need to get started."

"Before we get started, I still have a question. Why does that man we met by the Great Deku Tree know your name?"

"He patrols around that area of park and all of us Kokiri would talk to the Deku Tree at least once a week in the early mornings and he would always find us there when he came to the park for his shift."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Now Link, listen to me carefully. As you know, I can not venture out of the forest so I can not help you when you leave, however, you still know my song and I can help you out when you need it. I know how eager you are to start your adventure and return home but you must warn the zoras and gorons that you are going to reopen the Sacred Realm. Just like last time, nobody knows what will happen once you enter the Sacred Realm. You could be sealed away for seven years again or walk out of there in minutes. But you must warn the other creatures of this land and let them prepare for another Ganondorf like world."

Saria paused a second to pull something out of a pocket and handed it to Link.

"This shows the fastest way to Goron City from here and then the fastest way to where the Zoras are living."

"You mean that they're still around?"

"Yes but in small numbers. Now listen to me carefully. Navi told me that you wanted to know about a change in clothes but I think you will be alright. The only thing that worries me is your sword and shield. If the police ask you about it just say you are heading towards the renaissance fair. They should let you pass but if not, you may be forced to flee the scene. Running from the cops isn't necessarily a good idea but it may be your only hope. Also, they will start shooting guns at you and I am sure you have never seen one but they can kill you on spot. Think of it as a more deadly Deku seed being shot at you by a Deku Scrub. The next thing I am going to do I have thought long and hard about but here. Take this."

Saria grabbed another item from her pocket. It was black and shaped like a bent stick. When Link grabbed it; it felt somewhat cold and the material felt just like the Master Sword.

"What is this thing?" Link pondered as he twisted the strange object.

"It's a .44 Magnum Pistol."

**I don't know if I would trust Link with a gun but Saria did. Find out what happens in Goron City and the Zora Village in the next chapter. If you have time, click on my page to take the poll. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
